


His Loss

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MENTION OF CHRONIC ILLNESS, mention of a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	His Loss

A low gurgle managed to break free from your sore throat as you shifted on your small couch. Of course, you were sick with the flu. And, of course it was on the day you had planned to go out to a nice restaurant with a handsome man you had met online. You had been stoked for the last five days, consulting with your friends and co-workers on what to wear and how much make-up to apply. Hell, you’d even bought some new shoes for tonight, a pair of heels you were praying you could walk in.  
But, after sending your date a text stating you were too sick to meet up, and that you wanted to meet in a few days once you felt better, you got a very unexpected reply.  
Andy: It’s okay. There was another chick I’ve wanted to meet. I’ll just take her out instead. I was always a little more interested in her, anyway. Feel better. No need to reply.  
“What an ass,” you whispered to yourself, your voice raspy from coughing. “Maybe I’m just not ready.”  
“Ready for what?” a sweet voice asked through your open trailer window. You had forgotten that the window was open, allowing a small amount of the cool night air in.  
Moments later, your trailer door opened, revealing a very chipper Jared Padalecki. Jared’s cheerful smile quickly faded as he approached you. “You look like you don’t feel well. I thought I’d come by to check on you, since I didn’t see you on set earlier.”  
You shook your head. “I didn’t have a scene today. And, well, I had a date planned for tonight.”  
“A date? Like, a date date?” Jared furrowed his brow as he perched himself on the edge of your small sofa.  
You rolled your eyes and laughed, which quickly turned into a cough. “Yeah. Some guy I met online. He’s a neurosurgical nurse, or something like that. He seemed cute. I was super excited.” You lowered your head, staring at the small stars and moons on your favorite blanket. “But, then I got sick.”  
“So, you rescheduled?”  
“No.” You shook your head, then handed Jared your phone. He read through the most recent conversation. His jaw clenched before he handed your phone back to you.   
“Wow. What an asshole.” Jared shifted and placed his hand gently on your blanket covered foot. “Well, it’s definitely his loss.” Jared nibbled on the inside of his cheek. “You know, if this guy is really that big of a jerk, then I’m glad you didn’t go. Even if he did have another woman he was talking to, you don’t say something like that. It’s fucking rude.”  
All you could do was nod. Yeah, it was fucking rude. “Yeah. I think I’m just going to ignore my dating app for now. Maybe I’ll reach out again when I feel better.” And that would have been a great plan, if even the smallest amount of your confidence hadn’t been smashed by the hurtful words. You were sure that it would take a while for that confidence to slowly rise again.  
“Well, focus on getting better. Drink plenty of fluids, and don’t let your fever get too high. What was your temp when you last took it?”  
“101.8F, as of five minutes ago. But I just took some ibuprofen, so that will hopefully kick in soon.”  
Jared gently pulled the blanket over your feet, covering the exposed part of your right heel. “Well, get some rest. I’ll go get you something warm to drink. I have one more scene to shoot starting in thirty minutes. But, after that, I’ll bring you something to eat. You shouldn’t be alone with a temperature like that.” Jared’s contagious smiled spread across his lips, making your heart flutter.  
“Thanks, Jared. That’s very sweet of you.” You nodded as he turned towards the door. He quickly turned back around, his glowing hazel gaze locking on yours.  
“Hey, maybe after you feel better, we can do dinner together. Just the two of us?” Your eyes widened as you realized he was being serious.  
“Um, yeah. I’d like that,” you slurred, before you started coughing again.  
Jared smiled. “Awesome. I’ll ask you in a few days to make sure it isn’t just the fever talking.” He smiled and winked, making you giggle. Then, he turned back towards the door, almost skipping his way out.


End file.
